Marvels: Powers Among Us
'Marvels: Powers Among Us '''is said to be the Marvel Universe Equivlent of the Accliamed ''Injustice: Gods Among Us game. The tagline is "What if Earth's Mightiest Heroes are our Biggest Threat?" The Game will be devloped by Netherealm Studios & published by WB Games, with the Narration done by Patrick Stewart. Gameplay The gameplay for Marvels Powers Among Us involves one-on-one matches within a two-dimensional plane, although characters and backgrounds are rendered in a three-dimensional fashion. Each match consists of one round; however, each player has two health bars. The game uses a four-button control layout of light, medium, and heavy attacks, alongside a "character trait" button that activates a unique ability or attack designed to showcase each character. For instance, Iron Man's trait provides a temporary stat boost, while Doctor Doom's trait summons a swarm of small Probes. Ed Boon, the creative director of NetherRealm Studios, stated that characters roughly fall into an expanded category system: power characters, who rely on brute strength and innate abilities, gadget characters, who use weapons, items, and other external mechanisms to win, and magic characters, who use their magical abilities to fight. The stages, based on locations such as New York City, Atlantis, and Prison 42, feature interactive environments and multiple tiers. Successfully connecting a heavy attack near the edges of the stage will launch the opponent into another part of the level. Each arena contains objects that the characters utilize differently depending on their class. For example, a gadget character like Moon Knight can attach a bomb to a car to cause an explosion, while a power character like Iron Man can pick up the same car and smash his enemies with it, and a magic character could levitate it from a distance. Players have the option to turn off interactive elements. During combat, players charge their character's super meter by performing combos or getting hit by the opponent. Portions of the super meter can be used for performing enhanced special moves or countering enemy moves. With a full meter, players can unleash their strongest special attack. The Clash System has also been added. The story mode is split into several chapters. As the narrative plays out, the player swaps between different characters. Minigames are also incorporated into the story. The outcome of minigames can impact an upcoming battle, such as giving the player a health advantage over the CPU opponent. Additional features include Battle Mode, Versus Mode, Training Mode, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Traning, which includes 480 character-specific challenges of varying difficulty. Online multiplayer modes include King of the Hill, a setup that allows up to eight players to spectate a match while waiting for their turn to fight, Survivor, which carries over the current winner's health bar and character selection over each match, and Onslaught, which pits players against a non-stop barrage of fighters. Playing through any of the game's modes, including online matches with optional goal objectives, will net the player experience points that may be used to unlock alternate costumes, music, concept art, and other rewards. Synopsis The campaign of Marvels: Powers Amongst Us was written by NetherRealm Studios in collaboration with Marvel Comics' writers as a stand-alone story. Described by NetherRealm as "Story Mode 4.0", the campaign was approached similarly to Injustice: Gods Among Us and the 2011 Mortal Kombat reboot through the use of a cinematic narrative versus the traditional ladder-based single-player experience. According to Lead Designer John Edwards, the plot is meant to rationalize the game's fighting mechanics between characters that would not normally fight one another and explain how Iron Man can "stand toe-to-toe" with Captain America. Writers Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti served as story consultants to ensure that the comic characters kept their proper voices in Marvels. Plot ??? Characters The roster was selected internally by NetherRealm Studios with input from Marvel Entertainment. The main goal during the selection process, which took around three to four months, was to create a cast featuring a wide range of characters with regards to size, ability, and level of superpower. Characters were also chosen based on criteria such as gender, popularity, and how well they fit within the Marvels storyline. The addition of each playable hero and villain required about six weeks of development. The characters were designed with the intent to make each fighter unique. Fighting styles and movesets were tailored to the lore and personality of each character. Ed Boon stated that Marvel had given NetherRealm a large amount of freedom with their properties, allowing them to put their own spin on characters. Several other characters from the Marvel Universe also appear as non-player characters, making cameo appearances in story cutscenes, stages, and other game modes. Outside of the Marvel universe, Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series & Sailor Moon from the manga series of the same name appears as guest characters. * One Star - Unlockable Guest Character * Two Stars - DLC Character NPC/Supporting Characters *One Star - Final Boss of the Game Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. *Diedrich Bader - Blizzard, Kraven, Nova, Master Mold *Troy Baker - Moon Knight *Dee Bradley Baker - Batroc *Maria Canals-Barrera - She-Hulk *Gregg Berger - Attuma *J.B. Blanc - Gambit *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Steven Blum - Juggernaut, Dr. Donald Blake, Red Shift, Nitro, Announcer *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Grey DeLisle - Phoenix, Lady Sif, Pepper Potts, Diamondback *John DiMaggio - Hulk, Abomination, Wolverine, Namor, Ronan *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki *Susan Eisenberg - Titania *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster, Nick Fury *John Kassir - Deadpool *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Sentinel *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom *Stan Lee - Martin Lieber *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Mystique *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner, Quicksilver *Daran Norris - Venom *Nolan North - Iron Man, Toad, Bolivar Trask *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Dwight Schultz - Magneto *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *David Sobolov - Titannus *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Moonstone *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Tara Strong - Firestar *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman *Kari Wahlgren - Sailor Moon *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye Crew *Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director *Dean Grinsfelder - Composer *Ed Boon - Creative Director Category:Marvel Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction